


blood soaked petals

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baked Goods, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blood Drinking, Coffee, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gifts, Insecure Asahi, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Oblivious Asahi, Protectiveness, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: It wasn't like Asahi hates Wakatoshi. It's just that Wakatoshi deserves better than a thousand-year-old vampire who can barely stand the sight of blood.Wakatoshi thinks not. So he makes it a point to go to the cafe across the street and give Asahi a bundle of flowers, talking to him.





	1. the man from across the street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkisseskenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/gifts).



"He's coming over," Yachi said, just as excited as the man behind the counter, clutching the marble. Koushi sighed. They'll have to replace the counter again. Hinata bounced over, peeking over Yachi's shoulder. 

"He has flowers!" 

"He won't come in if you're crowding the door, Hinata! You dumbass!" Kageyama said, sneering from where he was cleaning the tables, fangs glittering in the artificial light. Hinata turned and snarled, eyes flashing. Koushi fixed them both with a gaze and they stopped. Yachi pushed Hinata into a booth and ducked over him just as the tall man walked in. A bundle of flowers in his hand and Koushi narrowed his eyes. Daffodils, unrequited love; you're the only one for me. Red camellia, you're a flame in my heart. Daisy, loyal love. SKoushi inched closer, peering into the solid brown eyes of the man from across the street. Asahi looked back at him, frowning. Koushi moved away, going to the pastry case, but listened in. 

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" Asahi greeted, smiling brightly, but mouth closed. The man from across the street nodded and set the flowers down on the counter, sliding them closer to Asahi. 

"Just a tall black coffee. Hot. No sugar." He said. His voice was deep and baritone. Asahi nodded and wrote the order down. He turned to make it, but Koushi was there, holding his hand out. 

"I'll make it." He offered, grabbing the ticket. He went to the coffee machine and started on the coffee order, while Asahi turned back to the man from across the street. 

"May I have your name?" 

"Ushijima." Asahi nodded and looked to Koushi, who wrote it on the cup. 

"That will be four dollars and fifty cents, please." Asahi send, typing it into the register. The man, Ushijima, handed the money over and took the receipt. He walked away, to wait for his coffee, but Asahi called him back. "You forgot your flowers." Koushi refrained from sighing too deeply. 

"They're for you," Ushijima answered, smiling, before walking back to his spot along the wall. Asahi stared at him, before looking down at the bundle of flowers. He grew red, which was amazing because there was literally no blood inside of him.

* * *

"Asahi, come eat!" Koushi called up the stairs. When he didn't answer he sighed and climbed the steps. He stopped in front of Asahi's door and gently knocked. Koushi waited for a second before setting a hand on the door knob and felt the metal twist until the lock slid out. He opened the door and sighed. Asahi was slumped over his desk, the bundle of flowers in a vase with water. They were beginning to wilt and he frowned. He would need Kiyoko to fix them later. He poked Asahi's face and the other murmured. "Asahi. We got food." Koushi said, picking the other up by the shoulder. 

"'Kay." Asahi mumbled and kicked his feet until he touched the ground. He stood and yawned, throwing his hands above his head. He turned to Koushi and smiled. "Sorry. Long day." Koushi nodded and turned to walk away. Asahi followed and they entered the dining room a few moments later. The Nest had gathered at the table and was eating whatever they could get their hands on. 

"I wanted the rice bowl!" Hinata said, slamming an open palm into Kageyama's face. On a human, it would have easily snapped a neck. On Kageyama it barely made him turn his head. 

"I got it first." 

"Here Hinata, I'm not all that hungry," Yachi said, sliding her bowl towards him. He looked down at it, then fixed her with a stare. 

"I'll be okay with just blood," Hinata said, sliding it back and reached for a bag of blood. Koushi sat next to his Sire, who stared at his Nest with pride and joy. Asahi sat on the other side of Daichi, reaching for a bag and shivered as he stared at the liquid. He swallowed, closed his eyes and sunk his fangs in.

* * *

Koushi walked the halls, listening to his Nest settle for the night. Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were arguing in their room and Koushi made sure to visit. Yachi and Kiyoko were already asleep in their's, Yachi easily curled into the round bed Kiyoko made for her. It was easier, for the werewolf, to sleep in her wolf form. Tanaka and Ennoshita shared a room, Nishinoya, Kinoshita, and Narita shared a room and all was quiet. Koushi paused and peeked into Tanaka's room. "Nishinoya, back to bed. You have morning shift tomorrow." The other cursed but disappeared into the shadows, causing a disturbance that was rightened when he returned to his room. Koushi walked further down the hall and up the stairs. Asahi was in his room and he erupted from it when Koushi passed. 

"I can't believe you broke my lock again." He hissed, quietly. Koushi cringed. He had forgotten to fix that. He stepped up to the door and settled his hand back on the handle and watched as the lock rightened. 

"Better?" Asahi tested it and nodded. Koushi bid him goodnight and walked to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. He rolled onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. He really didn't want to pay Ushijima a night visit, so he'll talk to him in the morning. He turned the light off and let himself fall asleep.


	2. the blood of a loved one

Asahi enjoyed poems. He liked the little things, like ones about bugs or flowers. He didn't very much like the big ones, about how the world is or how it was. He knew. He knew how it was. He was there. He saw the hell the humans gave to Magick beings. He didn't need to be told how the world is. So when the piece of paper, attached to a single red chrysanthemum, appeared on the door of the coffee shop, he smiled. A little poem, just for him. 

_'the rain falling reminds me of you_

_because it is falling hard_

_and i am to_ _o.'_

Nice, neat and in a pretty handwriting. Asahi enjoyed it. "Asahi." Nishinoya stood behind him, pressing his head to the small of Asahi's back. "He's watching. Do you need me to dispose of him?" Nishinoya and Tanaka were always one to immediately attack if only to protect their Nest. 

"It's fine." Asahi said, before opening the door to the coffee shop. Nishinoya, Kiyoko, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi filed in after him to get ready for their morning rush. Kiyoko started the kitchen, the normally inanimate objects coming to life under her magic. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi worked to start cleaning tables and pulling the chairs from the tops and Nishinoya started the cashier. Asahi watched the man, Ushijima, open his own shop from across the way. Asahi squinted against the bright sun to read the name of his shop. "Fertile Soil?" He mumbled. A little more fitting than their own. _Of Crows and Coffee_. Daichi chose it, and he's the least creative of them all. But it fit, as their Nest took the shapes of crows as their Shift. 

"Asahi." He turned and Yamaguchi smiled up at him. "I was wondering if you could move, so I can clean the window." Asahi nodded and moved. Yamaguchi sprayed the glass cleaner and wiped it away with a cloth. 

* * *

"Toshi-kun. If you like the guy, then talk to him." 

"He already did, Hope." The only other girl said, gesturing lazily towards the coffee shop across the road. Hope turned to the other and walked over. She slapped the other across the back of the head and smirked when she cried out. She turned back to Ushijima. 

"Toshi-kun, don't listen to Artie. She's cranky without her coffee. Or tea." She sighs as she puts her hands on her hips. "I like you, you're a friend. But come on dude. Gather your balls and go over there, tell it to him, straight to his face, 'I like you, will you go on a date with me?' Worst he can do is say no." 

"Or rip your head off." 

"Not helping, Artie." Ushijima smiled at the exchange. 

"If Artemis is being so cranky, just go get your coffee." A man said as he walked out of the back with a pot of flowers in his arms.

"Best fucking idea you had ever, Semi. Come on Hope. We're going to get high." Artemis grabbed Hope's hand and tugged her out of the store.

* * *

The first two in was a regular and a newbie. "Hello, Artemis." 

"Azumane, I told you, Artie is fine. You sound like you're choking on a bird when you try to say my full name." 

"As I said, Asahi will be fine, Artie." Asahi smiled. Artemis smiled up at him, before turning to her friend. 

"This is Hope." 

"This is the guy Toshi-kun likes, Artie!" Hope spoke loudly and clearly. Artemis stared at her friend, then looked up at Asahi. 

"It's too early for this shit." 

* * *

"Why are we missing a bouquet?" Hope asked, cataloging the bouquets on display. 

"Why don't you ask Ushijima? Huh? Keeping secrets, crushing on my main man. Man, no wonder he don't like you. Gotta have trust in a relationship." 

"Artemis, nobody needs your comments. Keep numbering the flowers." Artemis mumbled to herself but didn't say anything else, sipping from her coffee cup. 

"How does she make that last an entire day?" Artemis turned to the younger boys and smiled. 

"Who said it was always coffee?" Ushijima tuned them out and turned to Hope. 

"I bought one to give to the vampire across the way. The cash is in the drawer." Ushijima explained. Hope nodded. 

"Well alright." Hope said, nodding

* * *

"Asahi, my turn." Daichi walked in, surprising Asahi from his brewing. Daichi was like that, walked in and out of the comfortable places with ease. Asahi nodded. 

"Alright." Asahi hung his apron up and watched as Hinata and Yachi walked in, to replace Yamaguchi and Kiyoko. Hinata was talking with Yachi about this cat he saw, who was actually a boy, who was actually lost, before this bigger cat, who actually a boy, came and brought him home. Asahi has never seen Hinata talk so fast or look so...alive. Asahi bowed his head and lifted his hand to block the sun. The sunlight tickled his palm before it shined through his skin. It always happened. He stayed in the sun too long and he looked like he walked out of a graveyard. Ghosting, what Sugawara called it. Sunlight made him invisible, mostly. Asahi sighed and let his Shift take him over, feeling the feathers sprout and his bones realign to be light and become wings. He shook his wings out and took to the sky. Everything always looked different as a crow. Everything was so big yet so far away. Flying, with the wind sliding through his ebony feathers, felt like heaven. He tilted and landed on the railing of his balcony, letting the Shift disappear. He was perched on the railing, before standing and twisting around to stare at the city. He smiled and jumped off, before going inside his room.

 


	3. spotted cats and demon girls

The girl that sat on the wall was blowing into a cup, which had steam rising from it in pretty swirls. A large black cat sat on her lap, a lean silver one next to her and a group of cats gathered beneath her. Hinata stood across the alleyway, watching. The girl kicked her legs out, before looking up, bright red eyes visible from across the alleyway. She smiled, fangs flashing. "Ta-chan!" She called, setting her cup down and taking the cat in her lap into her arms, before jumping down. Her wings flared out, the pitch black skin in between the five-foot fingers stretched thin, so thin you could see the veins running through them. "Ta-chan!" She landed and bounded over. The cat in her arms cracked an eye open and brightened. It had a bright yellow stripe down its head. It jumped from her arms and in mid jump, shifted. The man was taller than Hinata and smiled. 

"Yo, Hinata. Kenma is actually at the cafe, waiting for you." Hinata groaned, blushing. 

"I wasn't waiting for Kenma, Yamamoto-san!" 

"You sure, Ta-chan? You're all Kenma can talk about." The girl said, grinning around her boyfriend, who took her shoulders under his arm, pulling her closer. Hinata blushed and screeched. The girl grinned. 

"Midorika-san! Stop!" Hinata cried. Midorika grinned again, before pulling his face into her hands, staring down into his eyes. 

"Have you got your power?" Hinata pouted and looked away. Midorika pouted. "You'll get there, little one." She said. 

"Midorika-san, can I have your coffee?" 

"Touch my coffee and I'll gut you like a fish," Midorika growled, wings flying open to seem threatening. Lev moved away from the cup, perched like a cat on the wall. He purred and jumped down, stretching his limbs. "So, Ta-chan. Want me to walk you to the coffee shop? I'm sure Kenma's still there." Midorika suggested, taking his hand and tugging him away. "I'll be back, Tora!" He waved, as the demon pulled the vampire along. Hinata watched Midorika's wings flutter in the slight breeze and thought of how he wished he could fly. Truly fly. Shifting into a crow didn't count. He wasn't flying like Midorika could. "Hopefully, you'll get your power soon. You're about that age, little one." 

"You're barely a hundred years older!" Hinata cried and Midorika chuckled, letting him catch up, before wrapping her wing over his shoulder. She stared up at the sky, dusk barely rising. 

"Hinata. You are about five hundred years old and you haven't found a mate, correct?" 

"Asahi is a couple thousand!" Midorika looked at Hinata and arched an eyebrow. "And Kageyama, same age!" 

"Hinata. I'm not talking about them. Asahi is being courted by a human at the moment and Kageyama does have a mate. That plant witch fellow. Oikawa?" She sounded unsure but shook her head, horns flashing a deadly ivory for a moment, before disappearing into her dark locks. 

"Sugawara and Daichi?" Midorika frowned and sighed. 

"Again, talking about you. Now I'm not saying that it's bad that you don't have a mate. But maybe you should look into it. Immortality is lonely, without a mate." She said, looking sad. Hinata fell into a silence, before looking up at her. 

"I'm thinking about courting someone." Midorikia brightened. 

"Yeah? Who?" Midorika asked, stopping and turning him around. Hinata blushed, before falling backward. "Ta-chan?"

* * *

The girl poked her head into the kitchen, from the alleyway. "Excuse me?" Daichi looked up at her, confusion evident in his eyes. 

"Yes?" She looked him in the eyes, red pupils contracting for a moment, before widening. 

"Oh, hello Daichi. I'm Midorika. I brought Hinata." Daichi rose an eyebrow but nodded. She walked in and reached into a shadow to pull someone out. A fluff of orange hair and a tiny body was lifted with ease. She set him on the ground and he stumbled around, looking confused for a few moments. Midorika patted his head. "It'll wear off in a few minutes. He's not used to the Shadow Realm yet." She smiled and waved. Then left. Daichi watched Hinata take a seat and stare at him for a few moments. 

"Wow. There's a lot of ghosts in the Shadow Realm." He shivered. "Don't let her do that again." Daichi chuckled and sat next to him. 

"Didn't know you knew a demon." 

"Friend of Kuroo-san's." Daichi sneered and sighed. 

"Your cat friend is in the cafe, eating some fish cakes." Hinata nodded, grabbed his apron, designed with a crow flying over the chest and white stitching in his name on the wings. He tied it behind his neck and walked into the cafe. Kenma was at the counter, cat yellow eyes focused on him. 

"Shouyou." 

"Hey, Kenma. What can I make you?" 

"My regular is fine." Hinata smiled and nodded, before turning to start on the apple pie frappuccino. "Why do you smell like Midorika?" 

"I went looking for you in the alley and she walked me here," Hinata explained, pouring the frappuccino into the coffee cup and reaching into the fridge under the counter for the whipped cream. Kenma nodded and perched his head on his hands. Hinata swirled the whipped cream on the frappuccino and added the cinnamon on top. He slid it to Kenma and Kenma handed him his card. Hinata punched in the price and swiped the card. 

"Will you go on a date with me?" Kenma asked, purring deep in his throat. Hinata blinked and ripped the receipt from the machine and nodded. 

"Sure." Kenma smiled, took the receipt and his card and went back to his table. Yachi and Yamaguchi gathered around him, squealing. 

"Yay!" 

"You got a date!" 

"Yay!" Hinata grinned up at Yamaguchi and patted Yachi's head. 

"Thanks, guys." Yachi smiled. 

"So...you guys going tonight?" Hinata blanked. 

"I gotta ask." Yachi threw her head back and slammed it into Hinata's. 

"Baka." 

'You've been hanging out with Kageyama too much." Yamaguchi said. 


End file.
